


Minwon-Reading Au’s

by IamMe97



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamMe97/pseuds/IamMe97
Summary: A short Au made because of over all feels after reading one of my favorite story on twitter
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 6





	Minwon-Reading Au’s

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My favorite author](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+favorite+author).



Mingyu slowly walk towards the living room of their dorm, its already 4am at kababalik nya lang galing sa dorm ng isang 97 liner friend nya. Dahil alam nya tangahli magsigising mga member nya, iniwasan nya magawa ng ingay. But when he was about to go to hos room, he saw wonwoo’s phone light on. Sinilip nya ang higaan ng hyung nya ang saw na mukhang gising pa eto, hawak ang cp at? Parang humihikbi? Teka umiiyak si wonwoo ng madaling araw habang nakatitig sa phone nya? 

Because of worry, instead of going to his shared room with jihoon, agad na nilapitan ni mingyu ang nakatatanda. Dahandahan sya umupo sa higaan nito at tinapok ang balikat ng binata na tulala sa cp nya.

“Hyung, ano nangyari? Bakit ka umiiyak?”

Sa gulat ni won, nabitawan nya phone nya at sakto bumagsak sa mukha nya. “Shet ang sakit.” Agad nito hinawakan nag ilong na nasapul ng cp.

“Sorry hyung,” mingyu grab the face of wonwoo, at hinamas ang ilong nito, “sobrang sakit ba?” Tanong nya sa binata na tulala padin.

“Mejo, pero ok na. Bakit ka kase nanggugulat gyu? Anong aras na ngayon ka lang ba umuwe?”. Masunget na tanong nito, habang umoupo. 

Magkaharap na sila ngayon na nakaupo sa kama, “yeah napatagal inuman eh, nagpa sober ako konti before umuwe, yaw ko magdrive ng nakainom, may magagalit kase” mingyu juwk na inirapan lang ni wonwoo.

“Asus magagalit? Importante ba sayo yang magagalit na yan ha?” Tanong nito na uniwas ng tingin sa kanya at ibinaling uket ang attention sa cp na hawak na nito .

“Uo nmn, mahal ko kaya yong tampuhing pusa na yon, pero may kasalanan sin sya sakin kase hanggang ngayon gising pa sya, eh ang tanda ko pinagbawan kona syang magpuyat,” sagot ni gyu na nakataas ang kilay sa nakatatanda.

Natameme si won, at namula at mukha nito, ‘cute talaga nito pag kinikilig eh’ sa isip isip ni mingyu. 

“Ewan ko sayo gyu, magpalit kana ng damit at magpahinga kana”, akmang hihiga na ulet si wonwoo ng pigilan nya eto sa pamamagitam ng pagpatong ng ulo nya sa lap nito. 

“Opss walang matutulog hanggat hindi mo sinasagot tanong ko? Bakit gising kapa hyung? At ang pula ng mata mo? Umiiyak ma kanina wag mo itatanggi kase rinig kita pag dating ko pa lang, at nakatitig kapa sa phone mo?” 

Haaayyyy napabuntinghinga si wonwoo, alam nyang hindi titigil si mingyu hanggat hindi nya sinasagot ang tanong nito. “Nagbabasa kase ako ng au sa twitter”.

“Oh?. Hilig mo pala yon?” Ngayon lang nalaman ni gyu na pati pala twotter au pinatos na basahin ni wonwoo, unemployed life nga naman.

“Uo, wala na ko mabasa na libro, napadpad ako sa mga comment sa twitter dahil sa cover ni seok at soon ng day6, dami comment”. 

“Eh pano napunta sa au hyung?”  
Medyo pikit na mata ni gyu ang cute, halatang may tama nga.

“May isang nagcomment eh, actually story natin ung au, tapos angst sya. At nakakainis ka don alam ba ha? Ikaw dahilan kaya maga mata ko, kahit kelan hilig muq paiyakin eh”. Pabirong pinisil ni won ang ilong nya.

“Aray naman hyung, ano naman ginawa ko sayo sa au, at pinaiyak kita?.”

Haaaayyyy isang malalim na buntong hininga ulet,” naalala mo nung nag confess ako sayo?.”

“Hmmmmmm?. Uo nmn nakatataknyon sa puso at isip ko” napangite ako ng maalala ko yong time na nagconfesa si hyung, and true grabe iyakan nila non.”Ano connect non sa au?”

“Sa binabasa ko kase, where waiting for the sunrise habang nagcoconfess ako sayo, tapos kasabay ng sunrise i told you that i love, pero hindi ka sumagot, you just look at the sun and sky ganon ka lang haggang umuwe na tayo”. May bakas ng lungkot sa mga mata ni won, at nanunubig nanaman ang mata nya sa nagbabadyang luha”.

Gyu now gets bakit affected si won sa binasa nyang scene, agad sya bumagon at hinawakan ang pisnge ni wonwoo. “Hyung, again Im sorry ok? Naalala mo yong reaction ko nung nag confess ka sakin?. How many times do i have to tell you na nagulat lang ako, i wasnt expecting your confession that time kase nga diba aftee yon ng MAMA 2018 and we are having ramyeon kase sabi mo nagutom ka, mejo pagos din ako non kaya hindi agad ako nakareact.”

“I know naman, ramdam ko lang yong sakit na nararamdaman ni wonwoo sa au, kaya siguro. Dami nga din umiyak na reader eh. Yong iba asar sayo kase pakipot kapa daw love modin nmn ako haha”. 

“Ah at masaya ka kase sayo sila kampi?. Cge matutulog naq,” akmang tatayo na sya pero juwk lng talaga yon, magpapalambing lang sya haha.

“Hey, joke lang, walang reader na nagalit sayo, gets ka nga nila eh. Haha our carats really knows us, pati writter ng mga au. Akalain mo yon, they did the same exact thing nung mga naramdaman natin nung time na nagconfesa ako.” Mingyu can see that wonwoo is really greatlful that their carats knows them well. 

“Ayan smile kana hyung, smile ka lang palagi ah? Mas bagay sayo” mingyu leans closer and kissed his boyfriends lips, feather like kisses, before he decided to stand up.” Bihis lang ako hyung, balik ako, tabi ako sayo ah?” He then winks before tumalikod at pumunta sa kwarto nya.

Wonwoo just smile while looking at his boyfriends back, umayos na sya ulet ng higa sa higaan nya, get his phone and goes to twitter binookmark nya ung au, “will read this fully tom.” Aayain nya si gyu na basahin yong au, since saturday naman, ang saturday in seventeen calendar is wonwoo and mingyu day.


End file.
